


Fight Me!

by deadgalwalking



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fighting Kink, M/M, Roughhousing, boy on boy, fight me au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadgalwalking/pseuds/deadgalwalking
Summary: "au where kageyama is struggling financially through college and hears about this small, energetic, prissy rich kid who's taking fight bets and in a moment of desperation gives it a go bc what's the harm in beating up one of these snobs. turns out this sassy fucker is actually good though but offers to... pay him to be his sparring partner every now and then???? rich people are the worst. just the worst. oh no he's into it."- tinyangryghost, the creator of the fight me!au, all credit goes to him for the plot.





	

Credit to tinyangryghost on tumblr for making this au! This plot does not belong to me, but the writing does.

cover by naydeity on tumblr.

Kageyama swirled his car keys around his finger. Where was this prissy bastard?

He was stood leaning against the wall of a somewhat roomy alleyway, sun beginning to set on him as he stood and waited. Earlier that day, Kageyama had done something dumb. Something so fucking ridiculous and unreasonable it made him want to turn around and leave.

But he didn't. Because he had brought this upon himself.

As he waited, he was going through the week's previous events, and how he got himself here.

One day, a simple, broke college kid who was bored out of his own skull with books and classes and not even a friend to talk to, he decided to do something with himself. something easy maybe, like joining a volleyball team or something. a few people from PE often said he should pick it up. 

Instead, he found a profile of an uptight, cocky looking rich kid named Shoyou Hinata. His very way of typing captions out and how he took pictures irritated him, for reasons he was kind of unsure of. But what both amused him and left Kageyama incredibly confused was the fact this kid claimed he was taking- fight bets? Are you fucking serious? The mere thought of this middle-schooler looking spoilt brat taking fight bets made Tobio snort. He knew he would have easily taken on this guy, just by looking at height and general appearance strength-wise. Out of pure impulse, as he leaned back on his desk chair literally on its last legs in his cramped one-bedroom dorm, he texted him.

He didn't know this at the time, but this was going to be both such a bad decision and something that would change alot of things in his life.

K.Tobio messaged you. Accept?

" I see you're taking fight bets. You're quite the confident one for a middle schooler."

Kageyama was actually quite happy with his snarky message, and half hoped he would scare him off. He didnt even get to put his phone down before it buzzed, almost eagerly, at him.

H.Shoyo sent you a message.

"You bet your tall ass I am. You're my first customer too, cute right?"

His reply was just as prissy as he would expect it to be, and it pissed him off.

K.Tobio: never said i was a customer. where you from?

H.Shoyo: Location Attachment you from here?

K.Tobio: Yeah. You're close. Surprise I've never seen you before, I probably would have beat you up even without fight bets.

H.Shoyo: Your trash talk is embarassing. If you wanna fight me, bring money to lose and come to the 5th Avenue alleyway. The big one. Im free all week~

This prick was already on his nerves, and he decided to not reply until he knew a day to meet. 

He stood up, and put his phone down finally. What in the absolute fuck was he doing? Taking fight bets from a- how old? He grabbed his phone less than a few seconds after putting it down, scrolling through Hinata's profile to check for a birthday.

June 21

Fuck. How the fuck was he... older than him? by 6 months?? Kageyama's head was spinning with not only the fact he was the younger one but the fact he was so out of it from pure boredness and stress, he wanted to fight some- ginger dude he's never even met. But he knew if he won, which he was still quite confident in doing, he'd get money. And knowing this kid was rich, that meant alot of money. Maybe afterwards he could actually buy a proper meal or even afford to pay for his scrap of a rented car.

Coming to a decision, he replied.

"You free Saturday?"

**Author's Note:**

> hope u guys like this ^^


End file.
